


Jack/Hiccup Modern Day

by HTTYD_MC_PL_Twilight



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HTTYD_MC_PL_Twilight/pseuds/HTTYD_MC_PL_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack goes back to school after a lazy summer, he meets the new student; Hiccup Haddock.<br/>He dislikes everything about the kid. But will they bond over time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack goes back to school after a lazy summer, he meets the new student; Hiccup Haddock.  
> He dislikes everything about the kid. But will they bond over time?

Light peeked through the curtains into Jack’s room. His alarm went off and he angrily hit the snooze-button. First day of school. The thought of another year of boredom made him shiver. He pulled the blankets over his face.

“Jack! Get out of bed, is time for school!” it was Nick’s voice.  
“Pwease, tewn mowe minutesss...” Jack mumbled.  
“You will be late!”  
“Down’t cawe!”

Footsteps came up the stairs. The door opened and more light came in. Nick pulled away the blanket.

“Come on kiddo. Rise and shine!” he teased.  
“Alright...”  
“Breakfast’s ready, come whenever you’re done, but you have one hour left until school begins!”

The words faded away as Nick walked down the stairs. Jack looked at his alarm clock. The red digital numbers showed “07:30”. Jack got out of bed, and walked to the closet. He picked one of the five blue hoodies and one of the three pairs brown pants. The hoodies had beautiful frostpatterns on the sleeves and collar. He always wore the same outfit. He looked in a mirror and his hair was a mess.

“I don’t have time for this...”

He modelled his hair in a few quick movements, and left his room. He heard Nick’s comforting humming. Jack lived with Nick for as long as he could remember. Nick told him about his parents sometimes, he was close friends with his parents and he was Jack’s godfather. Jack enjoyed living here, it was cozy and welcoming here.

“No time for daydreaming, Nick’s right.” he thought.  
He closed the door and he came down the stairs. The smell of freshly made orange-juice came out of the kitchen. Hmm, he sure was hungry. He entered the kitchen and sat down on one of the two chairs. The table was filled with food. Nick was already reading a newspaper, while he slowly ate from a croissant.

“Morning Jack.” he said when he swallowed his French delicacy and stroked his long white beard.  
“Morning Nick.” Nick looked up from his newspaper and asked:  
“So, are you excited to go to school?” he asked grinning. He knew how Jack hated school.  
“Like you don’t know.” Jack tried to be super serious, but a laugh escaped.  
“Haha, thought so! Hey, have you heard big news?” Nick asked with his strong Russian accent  
“Hm? What?” he asked while a took a sip from his orange-juice.  
“There’s a new boy in your class. Didn’t you pay attention?”  
“No, why should I care?” Jack’s expression was enough to let Nick know he was not interested in everything that had to do with school, let alone going to school.  
“Well, I suppose it’s normal for a 17 year old to dislike school...” he mumbled. “What time is it, Jack?”  
“Time for me to go to school!” he said when he saw that he had ten minutes left.  
“Ah, you do care.” Nick teased him.  
“Don’t steal my lines, Nick!” he said with a playful smile.  
“Okay, I won’t. Now, up to school!”  
“Yeah, yeah. Chill, I’m going.”  
“Haha, that’s my boy! See you later Jack!”  
“Bye Nick.”

He walked out the kitchen and grabbed his new backpack. It was a brown one, with a blue snowflake on it. Jack loved the winter. He felt stronger, in the summer, he was lazy and above all: He couldn’t stand the heat. He opened the door and looked outside. A wave of heat struck in like a bomb. “Damn...” he mumbled, and closed the door.


	2. The new kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack arrives at school and takes place at his usual table. His teacher welcomes the class and introduces the new student.

Kids were shouting and laughing while they rode their bikes to school. A few girls in short skirts walked passed Jack and they giggled when they saw him. They looked back over their shoulders and when he smiled that irresistible smile, they giggled even more. Jack chuckled silently, he loved the attention.

He almost reached school, and it was even warmer. A few people stopped and stared at him.  
“Why is he wearing a sweater and trousers? It’s midsummer, for crying out loud!”

He ignored them, he knew that it wouldn't make any difference if he’d wear other clothes. It was a curse, but the positive was, he wasn’t sensitive for cold weather. He could walk barefooted in the snow if he wanted to. The blushing girls who flirted with him seemed to hear what those people were saying, because they carefully turned around and stared at him. When they saw his clothes, they started a whole discussion about it. Jack didn’t care. It didn’t matter what people thought of him. Nick always told him to be himself. So he did.

When he reached school, the schoolyard was packed with teens. He was just on time: The bell rang and everybody walked into the building named 'Burgess' High'. He followed and walked to the classroom. It was his English classroom, decorated with British flags hanging from the ceiling. He sat down at his table and just seconds later, a few girls were arguing about who was going to sit next to him. He watched the scene and grinned: It was amusing to see them bitch about it. The teacher, Mr. Aster, walked in and gave the girls a place to sit. No one sat next to Jack. That had never happened before. Mr. Aster was not only his teacher, he was also the tutor of his class. But above all: He was Nick's best friend. Mr. Aster also called him a 'Bloody showpony'. Well, he wasn't completely wrong about that... Mr. Aster didn’t like Jack, because he always played pranks on him. Maybe that’s why he had to sit alone. He sat in front of the classroom, Mr. Aster’s desk was right in front of him. When everybody found a place to sit and sat down, Mr. Aster welcomed everybody.

“Good mornin', everybody.” he said with his Australian accent. “Ready fer another year?” A few students mumbled. “Alright then... Well, as you all know, we’re getting a new student in this class. He’s new in this town, and I expect each and every one of ya to treat him like one of you.” He walked to the door and asked the student to come in. “Alright everybody, this, is Hiccup Haddock.”

“Hey...” he said silently, and looked down. His freckled face turned red. He was skinny and a little shorter than Jack. His eyes were green, and his hair was an auburn mess.

“Hiccup, ya can sit there.” Mr. Aster pointed to the table next to Jack.  
“Oh no... Not me.” he thought. Hiccup obeyed and sat down. “Hey, how are you?” he asked Jack.  
Jack didn’t even look at him. “Fine.” he said.  
“W-well, what’s your name?”  
“Oh for gods sake!” he thought. “Jack.” he said quickly, and turned Hiccup’s way. “You don’t want to be friends with me.” he said, and his icy blue eyes met the moss green eyes.  
Hiccup hesitated. “W-why not?”  
“Just don’t.” Jack said irritatedly, and turned away.

Mr. Aster started talking about who their teachers were. “Any questions?” he asked as he finished his talk. No one raised his hand, so he took that as a no. Suddenly, the door opened, and the principal, Mr. Moon, came in.

“Good morning students.” He said with a friendly voice, before he turned to Mr. Aster. “I need your help, do you have a minute?”

“Sure thing Manny, I'll help ya, mate. Class, I’ll be back in a few minutes. Please, don’t make a circus in here!” With those words, the two walked out and the door shut. Everyone started to talk the second the door closed. Hiccup opened his backpack, grabbed a book, and started to read. Jack observed the skinny boy.

_"What a loser."_ he thought. _“Well, never mind him. Time to have some fun!”_ He grabbed a tube of superglue he had in his bag. He jumped up, and began smearing the glue on Mr. Aster’s chair hurriedly.

“Way to go Jack!” the class shouted. Hiccup’s mouth opened, but he said nothing. He watched with wide eyes. When Jack's prank was prepared, he hurried back to his table. The moment he had put away the glue, the door opened and Mr. Aster walked in. The whole class gasped when he got near the desk. The man sat down, and everyone held in their breath. The bell rang, and Jack ran towards the door, a big smile covering his face.

“JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!” Mr. Aster’s face turned purple of anger. Hiccup was the only one left in the classroom.  
“Are you alright sir?” he asked.  
“Tell Jack to see the principal, NOW!”  
“A-alright sir.” he stuttered. He ran away, following the others.


	3. Tutoring?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Hiccup find out they'll have to spend time together. How will they react?

Hiccup was the last one to walk in and hurried to his table. 

“Uhm, Jack?”   
“What do _you_ want?” he replied irritated.   
“N-nothing, but, Mr. Aster says you have to go to the principal, like, right now.” he stuttered. Damn, why couldn’t he just talk normal? Why was he always stuttering like this?  
“Is that so, huh?” Jack said with a low voice. 

The teacher followed the conversation, and nodded at Jack when he turned her way. Jack left the classroom. The lesson started. Jack was gone for the whole hour. It was lunchtime when Jack finally returned. And he didn’t seem to be happy. At all. 

“Hiccup, you have to come with me.” he said.   
“W-what? Why?”   
“Just shut up and come with me!” 

Hiccup followed the slightly taller teen. He almost had to run to keep up with him. Eventually, they entered the principal’s office. 

“Hello Hiccup, hello Jack.” he greeted them. “There was something I wanted to talk about. Jack, it’s only the first day of school, and you’re already in trouble. That needs to change son.” 

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Why don’t you call Nick, sir?”   
“Jack, I wasn’t done talking yet. What I wanted to say is, let’s forget about what happened today.”   
“What? Are you serious?” Jack asked full unbelief.   
“Yes Jack, I’m serious.” he smiled. “I think you have to learn a lesson.”   
“What do you mean?”   
“I’ll explain it later. Now, Hiccup, I have a task for you. Well, in fact, you have to do it both. I think Jack could learn much from you, and Hiccup, you could learn much from Jack.”   
“Proceed...” Jack said, and sat down on a chair. Hiccup followed his example.   
“Jack, I want you to be a tutor to Hiccup, and Hiccup, I want you to be one to Jack!” 

Jack’s mouth fell open slightly. What?! This wimp?! No way! Hiccup turned red and looked at his lap. 

“I’ve heard from your previous school that you were the best student there in every year Hiccup. So now I’m asking you this, you have to make sure Jack does his homework and studies for tests. Oh and Jack, you have to hang out with Hiccup and make him more confident.” Silence. 

“A-alright sir. W-when do we start?”   
“What about now? Let’s have a fresh start this year! I believe that is the best for both of you.” 

Jack mumbled something and Hiccup coughed. The bell rang again, giving the sign that this day was over. 

“Bye Manny! Hiccup, come with me.” and with that words, Jack jumped off of his chair and walked out. Hiccup hurried and almost tripped over the carpet.


End file.
